europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Milnaht (Belgae Swordsmen)
The Milnaht are steadfast and aggressive warriors, and their ferocity and skill with their swords and shields, make them capable of standing against slightly heavier warriors. Description The Milnaht (Mel-not; "Great Men") are a very fierce group of warriors. With lands in the north of Gaul, south of Britain, and middle of Hibernia, the Belgae have spread themselves over a fairly wide area. They are a fair mix of Britons and Gauls, with portions of the more civilized Gallic culture mixed into the more tribal and fierce culture of the Britons. They still wear bronze helmets and sometimes employ bronze weapons as back ups. However, they use a great deal of iron in swords, spear, javelin and arrow heads, and chain shirts worn by their nobles. The professional warriors of the Belgae are bare chested warriors with a long, bronze rimmed shield, and bronze helmet, and sometimes painted with the elaborate designs popular to the Britons. Their ferocity and skill with their swords and shields make them capable of standing against slightly heavier warriors. They are also capable of sapping, and have a penchant for undermining walls, making them valuable to any army of Britons marching into Europe, where they are bound to encounter stone fortifications. If the Gauls or a tribe of Britons ever managed to incorporate Belgae regions into their lands, they would undoubtedly try and use them in battle. Aside from their charge, they form an impressive, tight 'shieldwall' type of formation, to resist opposing charges. Historically, the Belgae were a number of extremely fierce tribes that were highly indepedent. However, they were fairly well trained, their violent behavior toward most outsiders forced them to learn tactics and the finer points of warfare to defend themselves from their many, many enemies. The lower warriors would fight bare chested almost always, even in winter, though they actually wore cloaks to the point of the battle, then would toss them aside to fight. Among the Belgic tribes were the Nervii, easily among the most fierce of all the Celtic peoples, and many of the first Celtic invaders into Ireland. The Belgae fought using three main manners, their fierce forward charge, their skilled and methodic ambushes, and their hit-and-run skirmish tactics. They were also skilled sappers and tacticians, but above all remembered is the charge and shieldwall. The Belgae could break near any enemy with a fierce charge, and if they could not, their good skill with their weapons and shields allowed them the power to stand and fight, and their wall could absorb most infantry charges with ease. Usage This is one of the best swordsmen units in the game. Although already available at a Celtic factional MIC level 3, Milnaht sport elite-worthy morale and discipline, together with all the advantages of "barbarian" infantry: high lethality, fierce charge, high skill in attack and defence, great stamina, and very useful precursor javelins. They are even better than their Germanic counterpart, and decidedly better than Bataroas - except in unit size. They are somewhat vulnerable to javelins, though, due to their light armour. Milnaht are very useful for Celtic campaigns, especially for the Casse. Milnaht are very popular with EB players. They are essentially a unit without weaknesses and are highly recommended. Category:Units Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Casse